


Angel Dust Is A Real Bro

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel Dust helps along something that becomes an erotic moment between Charlie and Vaggie
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 5





	Angel Dust Is A Real Bro

Charlie was thinking about bathing with Vaggie at the hotel. She was very nervous as she had never bathed with her lover before. 

She knew that it was not a sin and plus she really wanted to make love to Vaggie. She just wanted it to be really special. 

But she didnt know how to ask Vaggie about it. She was unsure of what to do and how to take the initiative. As she sat their worrying Angel Dust came out of his room and started flirting with Husk like usual

"Come on Husk you know you want to~" Angel said seductively. Husk wasnt having any of it. 

"For the last time fuck off" Husk grumbled. Angel smirked as he continued. Charlie noticed but still stressed about what she wanted to do with Vaggie 

She continued to get bad scenarios in her head where Vaggie rejected her idea with disinterest, that would break her heart if that happened so she worried about it. 

Angel winked at Husk one more time and began to go to his room before sporting Charlie and noticed she looked troubled he decided to go iver to see what's wrong

"Hey Charlie you alright?" He asked her Charlie glanced at him and looked down, she didn't want trouble him with her problems so she lied. 

"I'm perfect Angel! Thank you! And how are you!" She said her usual bright self 

"That's great! I'm glad your doing good well I'm off to my room see you later" He chuckled as he headed to his room. 

Charlie waved bye and then continued to think still troubled over what she wanted to do. 

She couldnt take anymore she needed advice and the only way she could get this advice was to go to Angel since he had experience in romantic type nights even if he only did those nights for special clients. She sighed and decided to go ask him. 

She knocked on his door and he answered it. 

"Oh hey Charlie...what's up?" He asked her with curiosity wondering what she needed. Charlie was blushing badly she hoped he didnt laugh at her plan. 

"Angel I need your advice on something...I figured you'd be an expert at this..." She said blushing, Angel shrugged

"Okay go ahead I'm listening I can tell what its gonna be" He shrugged. Charlie took a deep breath

"I want to make love to Vaggie in the...bath...give her Champaign stuff like that....a real romantic night...so I was wondering indo that" she said blushing. Angel grinned not minding at all. 

"Well I'm glad you asked. Your in luck. I've had several encounters where I made romantic at my clients request...what you need to do is serve Champaign or wine...its fancy and girls love that shit believe me...then start the bath and then while your washing her pleasure her she will love you for it...I'll even clea both of your schedules or you guys~" He chuckled. Charlie blushed as this sounded wonderful 

"Damn I definitely want to do this now...thank you so much Angel!" Charlie sighed relieved. Angel smiled and hugged her

"No problem. Now go and please your girl" He chuckled. Charlie squealed with delight as Angel cleared Charlie's schedule then watched her hoping it went well for Charlie 

Angel smiled thinking about the possibility of Charlie and Vaggie having such a good night. It made him giddy. He loved it when those two got along. 

Charlie got the bath ready and then got dressed in a long sleeved black wetsuit that stopped above her ankles and got barefoot then grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and sheepishly walked to Vaggie who turned around and gave her the: what are you up to look 

"Hey Vaggie...did you want to bathe...together...I got a bath ready for us..." She suggested with a blush. Vaggie gave her a long look and blushed noticing how sexy Charlie was and the wine and then thought for a bit before smiling. 

"Oh Charlie you naughty girl~ That sounds like heaven of coarse I'll bathe with you~" She teased causing Charlie to blush like mad as she was flustered. Vaggie was blushing along with her staring af Charlie's curves. 

"Oh thank you so much Vaggie this is gonna be great!" Charlie moaned. 

Vaggie didnt waste a second and got her clothes off and jumped into Charlie's embrace. They both hugged and kissed before they left to go to the bath

Soon Charlie and Vaggie arrived and Vaggie got in sighing happily as the temperature felt great. She blushed when she saw Charlie teasing her by showing off her curves in her wetsuit and even teased Vaggie with her bare feet. 

Vaggie was blushing that it was possible she could get even redder even now. Charlie slowly got in and gave Vaggie a hungry look. A wave of excitement rushed through Vaggie. 

Vaggie got into the water and Charlie poured each of them a glass of wine. They both clinked their classes and took a drink 

"Charlie...this...this is amazing..thank you so much" Vaggie moaned  
softly as she was so grateful. Charlie chuckled 

"It was the most i could do. Thank Angel without his help this night wouldnt of been possible." Charle said reminiscing

"I will" Vaggie moaned. They both sunk into the water together and they took a few more sips of wine and then Charlie kissed Vaggie passionately. 

Vaggie moaned and made out with Charlie in the bath moaning loudly realizing that Charlie was so good at this sex stuff

Vaggie and Charlie just moaned and moaned Vaggie continued to kiss Charlie ass Charlie began stripping Vaggie naked. 

Vaggie moaned and let her staring at Charlie's wetsuit covered body.

Charlie kissed Vaggie's naked body and ran her fingers over it to titillate her. Vaggie was moaning as her moans got louder. 

Vaggie was super wet due to the sight of Charlie in her wetsuit alone. She could come by just Charlie's bare toes. 

Vaggie grabbed Charlie's foot and sucked her lovers toes. Charlie moaned and decided to tease her. 

"My wetsuit turning you on~? My bare toes getting you off~" She teased 

"Yes~" Vaggie moaned submissively Charlie teasingly ran her hands dow her wetsuit as Vaggie licked her foot. 

Vaggie moaned loudly. Charlie giggled knowing just how to push Charlie's buttons

This was the best night in all of Charlie's existence as a hell born. She cursed out in pleasure as Vaggie began nibbling her toes 

"Vaggie! FUCK!!!" She cried out. She began bucking in pleasure. Vaggie grinned getting ready to spring her trap 

She pulled Charlie out of the bath. 

Before Charlie could comprehend anything Vaggie wrestled Charlie till she was on the floor and under her. She locked Charlie's arms above he head as she had her body restrained in her grasp. 

Charlie realized what situation she was in and struggled. 

"FUCK!!!" Charlie cried out. However she knew Vaggie would stop if she yelled her safeword. 

Case in point Vaggie waited for her to say her safeword and when Charlie never did (because she was perfectly fine) she kept it up 

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAMIT!!!" Charlie cried out. Vaggie chuckled and unzipped her wetsuit so she was nude and began to to fuck Charlie with a black strap on while still under her while also still restraining Charlie consensually 

Charlie cried out with frustration while moaning in pleasure really loving it. Vaggie giggled. 

Vaggie kept fucking Charlie going in anc out with the strap on. 

Charlie began moving her hips in sync with Vaggie's thrusts as she moaned and threw her head back 

"Your mine baby lets make you sweaty babe~" Vaggie teased in her lovers ear. 

Vaggie dominantly continued to fuck Charlie as Charlie kept rocking her hips as they did a perfect erotic dance of pleasure together 

Vaggie nibbled on Charlie's ear as she kept fucking her. Each thrust gottnher closer and closer to her climax. Charlie began to scream with pleasure

"Thats right babe feel it. Fucking feel that!" She moaned. Charlie cried out as she ot closer and closer. 

Charlie was now on the verge of climax but she held back her floodgates ready to open. Vaggie whispered in her ear. 

"Cum" Vaggie demanded dominantly. A howl of pleasure came forth from Charlie as she came hard. Vaggie held her till she stopped 

Finally she stopped and Vaggie cleaned her up and they both got out and hugged eachother. 

"Shit Vaggie...you wrecked me~" Charlie said dazed. Vaggie grinned at her. 

"Looks like I did good work then~" Vaggie teased her. Charlie rolled her eyes but chuckled and kissed her. Vaggie carried Charlie out. 

As Vaggie carried Charlie to her room Charlie fell asleep in her arms. Vaggie put her to bed and and slept with her.

A few hours later. Charlie woke up and kissed her lover. She yawned as memories of the event came back to her. She got dressed and exited the room. 

As she walked out Angel walked up to her grinning from ear to ear. Charlie smirked and they both fist bumped as Angel just had a naughty grin on his face. 

"That's my Charlie~" He laughed. 

"Thanks bro that was just great!" She chuckled as she never knew she would have used the bro word. Charlie was entirely grateful for Angel's suggestion and clearing her schedule. Without him that wouldnt have been possible. They first bumped again and then Angel went out for the day smirking glad he could help them


End file.
